Wanda Beatrice
Introduction Introduce your character! A pirate, marine, revolutionary, bounty hunter? Or just a bum? Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality Zelda can also be very confident, kind, and outspoken, not afraid to speak her mind, she is described as relatively cheerful. However, we later find out that the cheerfullness is nothing but a mask. She smiles near-constantly which during her childhood, was to mask the sadness of her lonely life. Those who are closest to her are able to recognise when her smile isn't genuine. As the series progressed however, we see a more determined, outspoken, and sane Beatrice who wanted to be respected and not shunned because of her bad-luck powers. Generally, however, despite her habitual dark looks she is a very fashion-conscious girl, more intend on hunting for interesting attire and accessories rather than getting rich. Abilities and Powers Probability Manipulation She wields the power of bad or good luck (for herself, so far), which she manifests with pink energy blasts fired from her hands. Her powers portray a manipulation of probability, more specifically, the ability to "bring bad luck" to her enemies and good luck for herself. When she wants her enemies to be "unlucky", she mostly uses her energy waves to disrupt solid structures in her surroundings, though other effects are also possible, like tidal waves. Her bad luck energy can also serve a direct offensive role as concussive blasts. Hand to Hand Combat She does not have any formal traing, however, she has been traind by Selina to know a few moves. Physical Strength She possesses the normal strength for a woman of her complex reinforced with continuous exercises. Agility She is also an accomplished gymnast, capable of dodging multitude of things. As a byproduct of her probability abilities, her cerebral cortex emits a current of bio-electric pulses down her spine to instinctively guide her movements during such situations, which has the added effect of augmenting her natural reflexes and agility to near-superhuman levels. For example, if she where to stand before a hail of bullets she would be a bullet-ridden corpse. Instead, she must take action; in attempting to avoid the gunfire, she will miraculously bob and weave just right to avoid every single shot. Endurance While she is not the most pyshically dominating of the crew, she is however edurant and has alot of stamina. Weapons The only time she will use a weapon, is when she needs to. And, she has been training with Oliver, she might by good with them. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation She knows how to use this haki. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments She knows how to use this haki. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Female Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Chaos Pirates Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Haki Users Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Epithet Category:Navigator